The purpose of this contract is to obtain research and development services related to health care applications of High Performance Computing and Communications (HPCC) technologies. This contract specifically addresses collaborative technology to allow several health care providers in remote locations to provide real-time treatment of patients. The Contractor will provide a collaborative health care venture by deploying a set of software systems, in growing number of health care facilities to demonstrate: a) physicians treating patients using patient records and knowledge from distributed sources; b) primary care physicians consulting with remote specialists in the areas of perinatology, radiology and cardiology, facilitated with computer support for X-rays, EKG, MRI, voice-annotations and other multimedia information, and; c) community care networks consisting of a collection of primary care and specialized care providers collaborating to meet a community's health care needs.